Remember
by wheredoigo
Summary: AU.She has given up on love. No one could ever love her. He has been in love with her since they were teenagers. He had tried everything, or so he thought. JILEY


This story is based off of a book I randomly started reading

**This story is based off of a book I randomly started reading. I didn't think it would be a good book, but it was actually a really good book. I don't know the name of it, but I will post the name as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to say I owned everything in this fanfiction, I don't. I own nothing.**

Dr. Wellington walked into St. Peter's Hospital. He had been sipping on his Starbuck's caramel frappuccino when he had gotten a call stating he was needed at the hospital as soon as possible. Dr. Wellington was told there was a fire at the local apartment complex. He was also told it was burning to the ground, and it was burning fast. He silently prayed that the residents and the firefighters would get out safely.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She needed to find a job, and she needed to find one soon. She was running out of money. Her dad had cut her off her credit card at the beginning of the year, and she had been living off the money she had saved many years ago.

Miley sighed while reading the latest People magazine. This edition was talking about the birth of the 'pregnant man's baby'. Miley laughed.

'_Were people really interested in reading about a woman who had her chest flattened, changed her face to look like a man, but kept everything a woman needed to have a child?' She thought._

'You sure to seem interested.' The little voice in her head said.

Miley groaned. 'I'm not interested. I am disgusted.' She thought yet once again.

'Sure you are.' Miley was about to reply when she saw a red-headed lady with crystal blue eyes walked into the room.

"You must be Miley Stewart." The lady said. Miley nodded her head. "Yes. I am Miley." The lady smiled. "It's a pleasure to have you here. We have been trying to find someone for a week now." The lady replied.

"A week?" Miley asked. "Oh, dear. They didn't tell you, did they?" Miley frowned. "They didn't tell me what?" The red- headed lady wasn't sure if she should tell her, decided she needed to hear the truth.

"If you are considered for this job, you will be working with many older men and women who have Alzheimer's." The lady paused. "Majority of these older men and women are very friendly. They will tell you how beautiful you are, how kind, or even how funny you are, but there are a few who tell you the complete opposite, They don't mean it, but in most cases they are missing a love one, or were treated terribly when they didn't have Alzheimer's, and they believe that's how they should treat people. Many of out past employees couldn't take the negative comments. That's why we have to keep posting ads in the classified for this position."

Miley smiled. "I appreciate you taking time to explain this to me." She replied.

The red headed lady smiled. "It's no problem. I am Annie by the way. Annie Cross." Miley extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Miss Annie Cross."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Stuck. Trapped. Unable to leave.

That's exactly what Jake Ryan was. He was stuck in a burning apartment complex. Jake Ryan, a firefighter, was stuck. Firefighters went into buildings that were on fire to rescue people who were left behind. They didn't go in them to also get stuck.

Jake looked around him. The walls were burning very fast. Flames were everywhere. It was like a peanut butter banana sandwich. The little banana slices were surrounded by the peanut butter. They were stuck, trapped.

Jake looked around searching for a way out, every window and door was blocked by enormous flames of fire. He wondered where his partner, Jeff had run off to. They had split up to cover more ground, but he was nowhere to be found.

Jake pulled his radio out of his upper jacket pocket. He then turned the radio up to the max.

"Mayday…Mayday.." The radio was filled with a static sound. "Mayday…Mayday.." He placed the radio to his ear. He couldn't hear anything but the static. "This is Lieutenant Ryan. Do you read me?"

He placed the radio to his ear yet again. He waited for a total of five seconds when he heard his captain's deep voice. "Lieutenant Ryan, tell me your whereabouts." Jake's face lit up with hope. "I am in the middle of the apartment complex. I believe I am on the third floor, but I cannot get out." Jake attempted to wait for a reply, but was unable to get one.

He looked at the radio. It was dead. Jake groaned. His partner, Jeff, had told him to replace his battery earlier, but of course he didn't.

Jake was scared. He had been trained to make sure there weren't any people in the building and then make his way out of the building. He had decided he would jump out of the burning window, but as he neared closer to the window he remembered why he had been called to this apartment complex.

He was there to find a three-year-old girl. He was going to find that girl. Whether she was dead or alive. He had told the mother he would find her, and he was going to do just that.

The smoke became thicker. He couldn't see where he was going, but he knew he was being led somewhere. He got on his knees and crawled on the floor. He saw a small figure fall to the ground. It looked like a child. He crawled as fast as he could towards what he thought was the child. He reached out and it was indeed the child.

Jake pulled his air mask off of his face and placed it onto the girl's. The girl must have been hiding in the closet when the fire started, and they were now trapped in a burning apartment building. The girl looked like an older version of Isabella, Miley's daughter.

He grabbed the air mask and took a big breath. He then shoved it back on to the little girl's face. A crack. He heard the ceiling crack. He looked back squinting. The ceiling was literally falling. "It's going to be okay."

He felt a pain go through his body. It was like a pain he had never felt before. It felt like being stuck by a thousand needles, it hurt. He clenched his fists. He put his arms over the little girl trying to shield her away from the dangerous chemicals.

The two sat there for what seemed like hours. Jake tried to stay conscious. He heard loud noises. "Jake! Jake!" He tried replying, but no sound would come from his mouth. He looked and saw a blurry figure, and then his eyes closed. That was the last thing Jake Ryan heard on August 31st.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! The book is called Remember. The first chapter was very similar to the book, but the remaining chapters will definitely steer away from the book.**


End file.
